


Bacchanalia

by DunningKrugerExplainsEverything



Series: Wretched Epiphany [2]
Category: Diablo (Video Game), Diablo IV
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Orgy, Succubi & Incubi, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunningKrugerExplainsEverything/pseuds/DunningKrugerExplainsEverything
Summary: Lilith is Queen of the Succubi. Within this demon, there burns a dark, blasphemous hunger...and Karina will never, ever allow her to go hungry...Sequel to 'At Her Feet'.
Relationships: Lilith (Diablo IV)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Wretched Epiphany [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593736
Kudos: 6





	Bacchanalia

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning: This story contains depictions of an orgy and group sex. There is also a brief scene of bloodletting and violence.
> 
> This story follows on from 'At Her Feet', which you should read first. 
> 
> There is heterosexual sex in this story. If you're only interested in F/F content, then feel free to skip ahead to the third story, 'Dagny'.

**Bacchanalia**

Women with large canisters of perfume are wandering around the banquet hall, blasting clouds of sweet fragrance into the air. The place is rich with the scent of roses, and lilies, and jasmine...but if you breathe a little more deeply, you may also notice some other odors, concealed beneath the pleasant smell of flowers. Human sweat. Blood. Sex.

There are about three hundred people here. Men, women, boys, girls. They are all very pleasing to look at. They are all in a state of undress, except for the masks over their faces – bulls, and pigs, and wolves, and cats, and dogs, and rats. They are all scattered around the banquet hall, and they are all fucking – cocks into cunts, and cocks into mouths, and tongues into cunts, and fingers into asses, everywhere you look.

They are all deeply, deeply unhappy.

Karina is here. She is naked, except for a long, lavish silk skirt around her waist, and a terrifying mask on her face – a raven with a long beak that curls cruelly like a curved blade. Her breasts are out, and her cock is pleasantly stiff, jutting out through the long slit in her skirt.

Karina wanders around the banquet hall, taking in every sight that this feast has to offer. A woman empties a bottle of wine over herself, red liquid pouring down her back and breasts and ass and belly and legs, and then half a dozen men crowd around her, and lick every drop from every inch of skin. A woman allows a man to dangle her from a balcony, and hangs suspended over the crowd as he eats away at her cunt.

There are more than a thousand candles burning in this banquet hall, filling the place with a golden light. Servant girls wander around with chalices, smearing ointment over the skins of the guests. On a platform at the side of the hall, a band of musicians are playing instruments, music drifting through the air while the revelers fuck. The musicians have been blindfolded, so that they cannot see anything they are not meant to see.

As she walks around, Karina is swelling with pride. This feast is her doing. She is the woman that organized this event. It has taken her a year to plan, to gather all these guests. It gives her an enormous sense of accomplishment to be here, now.

Karina walks around the banquet hall, surveying everything. She enjoys the feel of the cold marble on her bare feet, and then the rich, thick carpets.

“Ohohoho!” A voice comes from the right. A man with a walrus mask on his face approaches from the side, and looks Karina up and down, admiringly. “What manner of beautiful woman do we have here?”

He reaches out, and takes Karina's cock in his hand. Karina stands, and peers at him with her raven eyes, as he slides his hand up and down the shaft a few times. “Do you like what you see, stranger?” she asks.

“Hmmm, I think I do,” he says. Karina has been in a continuous state of arousal for a long time, now, and her cock has been squeezing out little globs of fluid all the while. As he glides his hand up and down the length of her member, he smears her precum all over.

Karina examines the guest. He has a strongman's physique. He has very powerful arms and a very wide chest, with some flab around him to retain plenty of water. His cock is erect, jutting out at about seven inches in length.

Karina undoes the clasp at her waist, and tosses her skirt carelessly away. She stands before the man, naked.

“Ohohoho...” The strongman steps confidently forward, and claims Karina for his own. He takes her by the shoulders, and turns her around so he can look her all over.

“Oh, very nice,” he says, running a hand over her buttocks. “Very nice.”

He grabs her waist, and pulls her close, and then he reaches his arms around her, and spends a good thirty seconds groping and feeling her breasts.

“Oh, that's fantastic,” he says in a breathy whisper.

As he is busying himself with her chest, Karina reaches round behind her, and takes his cock in her hand. She runs her fist up and down his erect length.

They find a chair, an extravagant thing of oak wood and red velvet. Karina climbs up onto the chair, and, positioning herself on her knees, presents her ass to the walrus-masked man.

“Girl!” the strongman bellows, shouting at a nearby servant. “Get us ready!”

The servant girl hurries up to the pair with a chalice. She slathers oil over the strongman's stiff, waiting cock. Karina, leaning over the back of the chair, feels herself being _penetrated_ – the servant girl pushes her finger inside Karina's ass, and lubricates the walls of her anus with oil.

The strongman dismisses the servant girl. “Nowwww, let's get started!” he says, his voice dripping with relish. He aims a smack at Karina's ass, her buttock jiggling at the impact.

“Do not smack my bottom again,” Karina says, her voice curt. “I don't like that.”

The strongman slides his cock into Karina's asshole. “Aaaahhhh!” the strongman says, as though he has just gulped down water after a week in a desert.

They begin fucking. He seizes her by the waist to keep her in place, and then he starts driving his cock again and again into her ass.

“Oooohhhh, you harlot, you've a lovely tight little asshole, don't you? Don't you! Ahhh!”

Karina's buttocks shake and bounce every time the strongman pounds against her. She flexes her sphincter muscle, and her anal canal closes even more tightly around the strongman's cock.

“Oooohhhh!” the strongman snarls, fucking away at her even harder. “By Hell, what a slut!”

The strongman reaches out, and grabs Karina's wrists. He pulls her arms back, and holds her in place as though she were a prisoner in chains. He continues to ram his cock into her ass at the same steady pace.

All the while, Karina's erect penis is dangling uselessly in the air, wetness dripping from the tip. It shakes and swings about every time the strongman thrusts into her.

More than a minute goes by. The strongman fucks Karina, and fucks her, and fucks her, and fucks her. Karina is enjoying herself, but eventually she says: “Haven't you had enough?”

The strongman loops his arms around Karina, and fondles her breasts. He continues to pump his cock into her ass. He shakes his head. “No, no,” he says. “I'm almost done.”

Karina furrows her brow in confusion. “Wait,” she says. “Are you going to release inside me?”

The strongman nods, frantically. He takes his hands from her breasts, and then grabs hold of her shoulders, instead. He continues to fuck her. “Yes.”

Karina raises an eyebrow. “Are you sure that's a good idea?” she asks.

He doesn't listen to her. He slides his cock into Karina's ass, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, excitement building up inside him. He fucks her, and fucks her, and fucks her, and fucks her, and then the excitement becomes too much.

“ _Rrrraaaggghh!”_ The strongman grits his teeth as he reaches orgasm. Spasms race through him. His seed gushes into Karina's ass.

The strongman lets Karina have another few thrusts, and then he pulls his cock out of her ass.

“Ahh! Ahh! Ha ha ha ha ha!” He takes a few happy lungfuls of air. He gives a smile of satisfaction, and then he steps away, his glistening member swinging about. That was fun. Now he feels like sitting down for a while. He would enjoy a nice glass of wine...

A dagger slams into the right side of his neck.

The strongman howls in horror. The dagger has entered his neck at the exact point people usually place their fingers when they're trying to check their pulse. It sinks into his flesh, nine inches deep.

The blade remains there, for a moment. Then, Karina tightens her grip on the handle of the dagger, and pulls it out in a single motion. His blood arcs through the air, splattering over the ground.

The strongman staggers back, gasping and yelping. Then, blood begins to flood into his lungs, and he starts to glurp and gurgle, instead. He smacks his hand against the wound, and tries to staunch the bleeding.

Screams break out. People are fucking one moment, and then clinging in terror to each other the next, staring with wide eyes at the horror that's unfolding before them. The musicians stop playing, and wonder what's happening. The servant girls stop wandering about, and stare.

Karina stands in the middle of the hall, naked except for her raven mask. She has a dagger in her right hand. It's covered in blood. She has managed to get quite a few drops of blood on her own skin, also.

Her cock is still erect. The strongman's semen begins oozing out of her asshole, and flowing down her leg. She stands, and stares at her victim.

The strongman flounders around, and then he trips over a stool, and crashes to the ground. More people scream. He lies there, dying. His erection is gone. He won't be getting it back.

Karina turns away from the strongman. She dumps her bloody dagger on a silver plate stacked with apples and grapes and pears.

Karina turns to the crowd, and speaks in a voice that carries up to the ceiling.

“That man broke the rules,” she says, firm and severe. “I explained to you all, many times: at this feast, you may fuck whomsoever you wish...but when the time comes for you to release...you belong to one person...”

Karina paces about with her stiff cock, staring into each of the guests' faces with her raven eyes. Some of them seem to be shocked. Some seem to be scared. Others are confused. Yet others amused. Some, rather predictably, find the whole thing rather titillating.

Karina claps her hands loudly.

“Ladies, gentlemen, friends!” she intones. “I believe it is time to introduce _the guest of honour!”_

A commotion breaks out. A large space is cleared at the centre of the banquet hall. Tables are pushed aside. Chairs are carried away.

Then...a remarkable spectacle unfolds.

Nine men walk into the centre of the room. They are all naked, and they are all young and lean and beautifully muscled. Their skin has been oiled, smooth and shining. They all have long, thick cocks, and they are all erect.

As the crowd watches, the nine men carry out their duties.

Three of the men stand together in a line, side-by-side, next to each another. Each of the three men bend forward, and then another three men take position behind them. These men push their erect penises into the anuses of the men in front of them. They guide their cocks in as deeply as they can, and then, slowly, carefully, they lie down together on the floor of the banquet hall.

Three men, lying on the ground, with their cocks inside three men lying on top of them.

Three more men remain. Carefully, slowly, they climb on top, and then they gently lower their anuses onto the stiff penises of the men directly beneath them. They take their cocks into their asses as far as they can go, and then they lay themselves down flat.

At the centre of the banquet hall, a literal human bed has just been created. A bed of human men, stacked on top of each other, three wide and three deep. The men at the bottom of the bed must endure quite a lot of weight, but these men have impressive mental discipline, and they will not lose focus.

The crowd stares at the pile of bodies. They are impressed. Hard not to be.

Now...

The banquet hall is dominated by a grand staircase that leads up to a pair of ornate oak doors.

Karina takes a deep breath. “May I present to you...” She gestures with her hand up the stairs to the ornate oak doors. “Daughter of Hatred. Mother of Misery. Queen of the Succubi. Creator of Sanctuary, and our Cherished Mother all...”

Karina's cock is about as stiff as it can possibly become. An entire year, she has planned this moment...

“Lilith.”

The doors open.

The musicians start playing again. The orgy resumes. All the guests start fucking once more. Cocks go into asses. Tongues go into cunts. Cries and moans begin to fill the air, rising up to the rafters.

Lilith appears at the top of the staircase. Her wings are stretched out wide. Her white marble skin is suffused with an unholy glow. She is wearing a long, black and red dress.

Lilith makes her way down the stairs, and Karina watches her every step she takes.

“Your seed belongs to her,” Karina loudly proclaims to the crowd, without taking her sight from Lilith. “Your flesh belongs to her. When it comes time for you to release, you will deliver only within our beloved Mother...”

Across the hall, Lilith locks eyes with Karina. Lilith smiles, and Karina almost feels like melting into a puddle.

Lilith reaches the bottom of the stairs, and stands before the bed of human men.

Two servant girls step forward, and begin to undo all the clasps and knots on Lilith's dress. They pull the dress from her body, and she stands naked in the banquet hall, her wings outstretched. The servant girls hurry away.

Lilith stands, and casts a predatory gaze around the hall. She peers across a sea of human flesh, twisting and writhing. She licks her lips.

“I hunger,” she whispers.

Lilith walks over to the bed of human men, and then she climbs on top. She lies on her back, and then she drapes herself over the living flesh. She positions herself sideways, so that her legs dangle off one end, and her head hangs over the other. She parts her thighs wide, putting her cunt in easy reach of anyone who wishes to approach. She lets her head hang upside down, and stares at all the revelers walking across the ceiling.

Lilith's wings are spread out across the men beneath her. She arches her back, her breasts and belly thrust out on full display. Then, she simply waits.

A man in a pig's mask appears before Lilith. He is holding his cock in his hand.

“You want me to finish up in you, my lady?” he asks.

“In my mouth,” Lilith commands.

The man's cock is quite long. Eight or nine inches, and it has a noticeable curve along its length. The man guides his cock into Lilith's upside-down mouth, and she can taste some other woman's spit and cunt juice on the skin.

The man slides his cock as far inwards as he can. Because of its bent shape, it presses hard against her tongue. It barges past her tonsils, and reaches the back of Lilith's throat.

The man begins to fuck her in the mouth. He stands there, thrusting in and out of Lilith's upside-down mouth, striking the back of her throat with each pump.

“ _Glrk...glrk...glrk...glrk...glrk...glrk...”_ Lilith gags, very loudly, very inelegantly.

While this is happening, another man appears at Lilith's feet. He is wearing a rat mask, with pronounced whiskers. His cock is stiff and ready.

First, he kneels before Lilith's cunt, and bows his head low in a display of deep respect and reverence. Then, he pushes his mask off a little, and plants a single kiss on the inside of Lilith's thigh. A kiss of devotion. A kiss of worship.

The man stands, and returns his rat mask to its place. He takes his cock, and places it against Lilith's labia. A little inward pressure, and his cock slides inside the demon.

The man in the rat mask moves his hips back, and then thrusts forward. He moves his hips back, and then thrusts forward.

She feels good. She feels warm. She's wet.

The man starts fucking Lilith. His phallus slides back and forth through her flesh. Her legs are hanging free in the air – he decides to hook them in his arms to keep them in place, and then he continues thrusting inside of her. Loud, wet slopping sounds can be heard every time their flesh slaps together.

A man in a pig mask and a man in a rat mask fuck Lilith at the same time.

As they work at her, a crowd begins to gather around the bed. Lilith is only capable of fucking two people at once – well, she could _theoretically_ fuck more, but that would require effort on her part that she is currently unwilling to make – but the other revellers are willing to wait their turn. The men masturbate themselves to keep stiff, and the women rub their pussies to keep themselves wet.

Lilith's breasts are flopping about as she is being fucked. The revellers reach out their hands, and begin to grope and fondle her as she lies on the bed. Countless hands, roaming over her belly, her breasts, her legs, her arms, her wings.

“ _Glrk! Glrk! Glrk! Glrk! Glrk! Glrk!”_ The man in the pig mask is forcing his cock all the way to the back of Lilith's throat. She is drooling heavily, now – long trails of spit are dangling from her mouth, mingling with her hair and dripping on the floor.

The man in the pig mask can't last very long. After all, he has already been fucking another woman, elsewhere in the hall. He crams his cock inside Lilith's throat, again and again and again, and then he surmounts that mental barrier, and can feel his climax coming.

The man in the pig mask growls, and quickens his thrusts, and then he orgasms. Semen spills out of the tip of his penis, and flows into Lilith's mouth.

“Oh, that's fucking good!” he exclaims.

A piece of the man's soul breaks away, and Lilith snatches it away from him. The man has no idea that this is happening. Later, perhaps – weeks, months later, he may find a quiet moment to reflect, and may wonder why his emotions seem less _colourful,_ if such a thing is possible...

Lilith's pulls the man's cock out of her mouth. While she is swallowing all of his seed, she shoos him away. “The next,” she demands. “The next!”

Another upside-down man appears before Lilith. This man is wearing a fish mask. He places his cock in her mouth.

At the other side of the bed, the man in the rat mask is still fucking her. He is holding his breath, now, as people often do when they are about to release. His flesh slides against her flesh, against her flesh, against her flesh, against her flesh, against her flesh, and then he is in the throes of orgasm.

“Oooohhhhh!” he groans, as he discharges his seed into Lilith.

A fragment of the man's soul is chipped away, and is swept into a dark, hellish ocean. Now, unlike many, many other individuals, the man in the rat mask knows exactly what sort of creature Lilith truly is. This man understands what it means to have congress with a succubus. This man knows that, from now on, he is going to feel a little more _empty,_ a little more _hollow_ – but damnit, it was worth it just to spend a few moments inside the Daughter of Hatred...

The man in the rat mask helps himself to a few more thrusts, and then he gives a squeeze, and manages to push a few additional squirts of semen into Lilith's vagina. Then, he pulls his cock out, and prepares to leave. Just before he goes, he leans forward, and leaves a long, adoring kiss on Lilith's belly. The same belly which once bore mankind's distant, distant ancestors...

Lilith does not see the man in the rat mask leave. She didn't even catch a single glimpse of him.

Another reveller appears at Lilith's feet. This man is wearing the mask of an owl. He inserts his cock into Lilith's pussy, and begins to fuck her.

  
()()()()()()()()()()()

Lilith fucks about three hundred people, tonight. For almost six hours, she lies on that bed of living men, and she drinks in the lust of three hundred people.

She breaks off morsels from three hundred souls, and devours them.

Afterwards, she is exhausted, and more than a little bit sore...but she knows that all she needs is a good night's rest, and she will feel very, very strong.

At the end of the night, Lilith sees someone approaching her bed. She raises herself onto her elbows, and gives a warm smile. “Cherished Karina!” she says. “I am so pleased with you! You have outdone yourself tonight!”

Karina reaches forward, and grabs Lilith by the shoulders, and pushes her back onto the bed. She climbs on top of Lilith, and places her entire weight upon her. She crushes her lips upon Lilith's mouth, and they kiss a long, lingering kiss.

When they break the kiss, Karina stares into Lilith's fiery eyes. “My cock has been aching hard for nine fucking hours,” she says. “Nine hours, no release. This is torture. I'm fucking you. Now.”

Lilith just gives her a smile.

Lilith widens her legs, and Karina takes hold of her cock, and slips the tip into Lilith's lips. She slides inside her lover, and as her cock moves into the vagina, it is surrounded by all the semen that was left behind by the revellers.

How many men ejaculated inside Lilith, tonight? At a reasonable guess: seventy-five, perhaps? At least seventy-five men squirted their seed within Lilith's flesh, this evening. Of course, most of it flowed out again, and then dribbled all over the men that Lilith has been lying on...

But Karina doesn't care. She has her cock inside her Mother...and _Burning Hells,_ her Mother is lovely and slick tonight.

Karina raises her ass, and thrusts inside Lilith. Raises her ass, and thrusts inside. Raises her ass, and thrusts inside.

She's been looking forward to this for nine hours.

As she is fucking Lilith's pussy, Karina kisses her Mother on the mouth again. Lilith wraps her arms around Karina's neck, and pulls Karina in for a long, leisurely session of kissing. They press their mouths together, and smack their lips against each other. They murmur and mutter and gasp into each other. They reach out with their tongues, and push and lick.

Karina can taste more semen in Lilith's mouth, of course. And cunt juices from numerous women. How many men did Lilith fellate, today? How many cunts did she lick? A hundred, perhaps?

Karina doesn't care. Karina kisses Lilith, and kisses her, and kisses her, and kisses her.

Karina raises her ass, and thrusts inside Lilith. Raises her ass, and thrusts inside.

Karina kisses Lilith. They are both breathing heavily through their noses.

Karina raises her ass, and thrusts inside Lilith. Raises her ass, and thrusts inside.

Karina takes Lilith's tongue into her mouth, and sucks on it.

Karina raises her ass, and thrusts inside Lilith. Raises her ass, and thrusts inside.

A servant girl appears, and sprays perfume over them. She rubs oil over Karina's back.

Karina raises her ass, and thrusts inside Lilith. Raises her ass, and thrusts inside.

A group of revellers have gathered around the bed, and are peering in awe at Lilith.

Karina raises her ass, and thrusts inside Lilith. Raises her ass, and thrusts inside.

Now and then, one of the revellers will reach out, and lightly touch Lilith's wings. The wings of their goddess.

Karina raises her ass, and thrusts inside Lilith. Raises her ass, and thrusts inside.

Karina can feel the end coming. She gives Lilith one last passionate kiss, and then she pushes herself up onto her knees, and hooks Lilith's legs up in her arms. She begins fucking Lilith in the pussy as hard as she can.

Lilith lies there, gazing at Karina as she fucks her, her body rocking with each thrust.

 _Thwack thwack thwack thwack thwack thwack._ Lilith and Karina's wet flesh beats together. Karina throws back her head, and shuts her eyes tightly, and waits for the approaching bliss.

Karina fucks Lilith, and fucks her, and fucks her, and fucks her, and then climax erupts throughout her body.

“ _Ahhh-ooooooohhhhh!”_

Semen gushes out of the tip of Karina's cock, and mixes with all the rest in Lilith's cunt.

Another chunk of Karina's soul breaks off, and is gone forever. How much of her soul has she given to Lilith, by now? Karina constantly tells herself she doesn't care...but the truth is, she knows that if she stopped to think about it, she would terrify herself. So she doesn't think about it.

Karina is breathing heavily. She's on her knees, with Lilith's legs gripped in her arms. Her cock has slipped out of Lilith's cunt, and is beginning to go soft.

Lilith is lying back on the bed of human flesh. She raises her head, and looks at Karina, and flashes her a pleased smile.

“Oh, dearest Karina,” she says. “I look forward to next year...”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this piece was Chapter 4 of 'At Her Feet'...and then I realized that I had accidentally written heterosexual sex into my F/F smut. Oopsie. So here it is, published as its own story.


End file.
